This invention pertains to an assembly for attaching bridge deck panels to underlying support beams and a support saddle which adjusts the spacing and/or inclination of a bridge deck panel relative to the support beams.
The use of fiber-reinforced polymer (xe2x80x9cFRPxe2x80x9d) composite bridge deck panels for a bridge road surface has advanced bridge construction and rehabilitation. The planar FRP panels are not conducive for water run off. Also, the FRP deck panels should be aligned with the adjacent road surface upstream and downstream of the bridge. In new construction this alignment is accomplished by the predesigned placement of the underlying support beams. However, in bridge rehabilitation the previously fixed support beams have been fixed and can not be easily adjusted.
Heretofore, composite materials were poured onto the deck materials to provide a surface having the desired inclination for water run off and thickness for alignment of the panels with the road surface. Such an additional surface adds a dead load to the bridge, requires maintenance and defeats the efficiency of the FRP panels. Thus, the inclination and/or spacing of the deck panels relative to the underlying support beams presented problems which needed to be resolved.
Also desired is a positive mechanical connection of the FRP deck panels to the underlying support beams. Adhesives and/or bolts have been used to connect the panels to the support beams. However, such methods have raised questions of their efficacy over extended periods of time. The composite materials are subject to failure. The bolts may become loose, present stresses on the FRP panels and may ultimately fail to carry their design load.
In response thereto we have invented a support saddle which is positioned atop the existing support beam and supports the overlying deck panel at selected inclinations and/or displacements from the underlying support beam. The saddles of preselected inclinations and heights provide preselected displacements and/or inclinations of the FRP bridge deck panel relative to the underlying support beams. Thus, the FRP bridge deck panels may be uniformly constructed and subsequently aligned and inclined by the support saddles.
Furthermore, we have invented a clamp assembly which mechanically connects an FRP bridge deck panel to the underlying support beams with or without a support saddle therebetween.
The clamp assembly includes upper and lower filler bars designed to be positioned along the tongue like connecting member which protrudes from the mating edge of the leading/upstream deck panel. Bolts extend between these upper and lower filler bars and through the tongue like connector of the leading bridge panel. A pair of clamping bars present lower free ends which are adapted to bear on the underside of the top flange of the underlying I-beam. Upon tightening the associated bolts, the free ends of the clamping bar bear against the underside of the I-beam. The overlying connector member, positioned between the upper and lower bars, is drawn towards the I-beam. These actions secure the adjacent portion of the panel to the beam. A plurality of clamping devices are used at each I-beam/deck panel juncture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a support saddle which spaces and/or inclines an overlying deck panel relative to an underlying support beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clamp assembly which mechanically connects the FRP deck panels to the underlying support beam with or without a support saddle therebetween.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a support saddle, as aforesaid, configured to resist transverse movement relative to the support beam.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a support saddle, as aforesaid, which can be adhesively bonded and/or mechanically attached to the support beam.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support saddle, as aforesaid, which can be manufactured by known honeycomb or pultrusion methods, accommodates thermal expansion movement of the bridge structure, reduces wear on the bridge deck panels and the beam support points and resists bridge loads.
A further object of this invention is to provide a clamp assembly, as aforesaid, which connects the FRP deck panels to the underlying support beam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clamp assembly, as aforesaid, which resists deck panel movement relative to the support beam.
A further object of this invention is to provide a clamp assembly, as aforesaid, which is simple to install from a position atop the support beams and deck panels.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a clamp assembly, as aforesaid, which can be used with or without the aforesaid support saddles, inhibits lateral buckling of the support beams under heavy loads, allows for various thermal expansions of the deck panels and support beams and precludes FRP panel creep relative to the support beams.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.